Relationship Rollercostar
by Isabella Garcia
Summary: Olaf cheats on Esme with Madame Lulu. Esme then dumps Olaf and marries Jerome. Esme ditches Jerome and returns to Olaf, but Olaf is starting to have a thing for Violet. What will happen next on this crazy relationship rollercoastar?
1. Olaf's One Night Stand With Lulu

Chapter 1: One Night Stand With Lulu

Olaf's P.O.V:

As I was about to leave to go visit Madame Lulu at Caligari Carnival, my telephone rang. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello. Who is this?" I said.

"Hey Olaf honey. This is Esme," my girlfriend Esme replied.

"Hey Esme. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "So, what have you been up to lately."

"I was just about to go to Caligari Carnival to visit Madame Lulu and get my fortune told," I replied.

"Oh, well is there any way I can contact you while you are gone?" she asked.

"Yes, you can call me. I'll give you the number," I said and then gave her the phone number.

"I'll call you later tonight," Esme said. "Bye Olaf. I love you."

"I love you too and bye," I said, and then hung up the phone.

I left my house, got into my car, and started driving to Caligari Carnival. When I got to the carnival, I walked up the Madame Lulu's caravan and knocked on the door. Madame Lulu opened her door and smiled at me.

"Hello my Olaf," Lulu greeted. "Welcome to the caravan of mine. Come in, please."

After I walked into Lulu's caravan, she offered me some wine and we talked to each other for a couple of hours. Around ten o'clock, I walked drunkenly to the guest caravan, where I would be staying for the weekend. Ten minutes after I got inside the guest caravan, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door. Madame Lulu was at the door. She was wearing a short silk robe.

"What do you want Lulu?" I asked her.

"Madame Lulu needs to talk to you my Olaf," she replied. "Can I come in, please."

"Okay," I said as she walked in. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think I am pretty I am pretty lady my Olaf?" Lulu asked me.

"Yes, of course you're pretty Lulu," I said.

"Have you ever wanted to do love making to Lulu?" she asked me, and trhen opened her robe, revealing her lacey blue corset and panties.

I was so shocked by this. "No, I don't think I want to make love with you and I can't because I have a girlfriend," I said to her.

"I don't care if you have a girlfriend," she said. "The girlfriend of you would never find out."

"But, I don't want to be disloyal to her and I love Esme," I said.

"Please my Olaf. Let's just do this one night. Lulu loves Olaf a lot."

"I can't," I told her.

"Well, maybe this might change mind of my Olaf," Lulu said, and then she started kissing me on the lip and unbuttoning my shirt. There was something very familiar about her kiss, but I didn't know what it was. She finally stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes.

"Do you like kiss of mine?" she asked.

"Actually, yes, I did like it and you have changed my mind," I said, and then layed her down on my bed and started kissing her some more. Even though I know it was wrong to cheat on Esme, I still decided to make love to Lulu because she was pretty sexy and she really wanted me.


	2. Busted!

Chapter 2: Busted!

Esme's P.O.V. :

I decided to call Olaf at 10:15 to see how he was doing and to talk to him.

"Hello? Who is this?" Olaf said when he answered the phone.

"I told you no answer phone my Olaf!" I heard some lady say to Olaf.

What is some other lady doing with Olaf? Who is she I wonder to myself before replying to Olaf. "This is Esme."

"Oh, hi Esme," Olaf said sounding a little nervous. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. So, what have you been up to? Are you okay? You sound a little nervous," I said.

"I'm not nervous," Olaf said, and then giggled. "Stop tickling me Lulu. I'm trying to talk on the phone," Olaf said to Lulu.

"Who's Lulu?" I asked Olaf.

"She's the owner of Caligari Carnival and is a fortune teller," Olaf said. "Remeber, I told you about her earlier."

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Give phone to me Olaf!" I heard Lulu say to Olaf. "Sorry, but me and Olaf are a little 'busy' right now, if you know what I mean," she said to me and then hung up the phone.

I was so shocked and pissed off at Olaf. I slammed the phone down on the table. Olaf is going to be in big trouble when he gets back!

Sunday night...

"Esme, are you home?" Olaf yelled from the livingroom.

"Yes, I'm in my bedroom," I replied.

"I got your message," he said as he walked into my room. "So, why do you need to talk to me?"

"I need to talk to you about how you cheated on me with that slut Lulu!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Olaf asked, trying to look confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said in an angry and annoyed tone. "Why did you cheat on me?"

"I was drunk that night and I didn't know what I was doing," Olaf said.

"You probably was drunk, but you knew exactly what you were doing!" I yelled. "How could you do this to me after all that I've done for you? Whenever you needed help with one of your evil schemes, I always helped you. Whenever you were sick, I took care of you. I even gave up my virginity to you! I have done so much for you and all I ask for in return is that you be loyal to me, but it seems like you weren't even able to do that!" I could feel tears welling in my eyes now. "You promised me that you would never cheat on me. Why did you break your promise?"

"I couldn't help it. Lulu really wanted me and she did look really sexy..."

"You shouldn't have broked your promise because some woman you think is sexy wants you to!"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her no?" Olaf asked.

"Yes!" I said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, I didn't want to say no to her!" Olaf yelled. "I'm tired of you trying to boss me around and always telling me what you want me to do! What about what I want?"

"Oh, so you don't care about what I want or my feelings?" I yelled.

"Well, at times I do care, but I don't give a damn right now!"

I couldn't belive that Olaf said that to me. I couldn't believe that he didn't care about how hurt I felt. I threw a candle holder at him. "Get out of my house since you don't care about me you basterd!"

Olaf ducked when I threw the candle holder and then stared at me with a suprised expression on his face.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!" I screamed and then threw a book at him. "Get out and never come back!"

Olaf quickly ran out of the room and left. I lied down on my bed and started crying into my pillow.


	3. Folish Mistakes Cause Regret

Chapter Three: Foolish Mistakes Cause Regret

Olaf's P.O.V. :

I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of wine and thinking about the fight Esme and I just had. I couldn't belive that Esme never wanted to see me again. It was all my fault. I should have never cheated on her with Lulu. Why did I even cheat on her? I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear someone knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door. Fernald was at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I heard about the fight you and Esme had, so I wanted to see if you were all right," he replied.

"How do you know about our fight?" I asked him.

"Because I tried to call you earlier, but you weren't there, so I decided to call Esme to see if you were at her house. When I called Esme she told me that she just kicked you out of her house because you two got into an arguement about you cheating on her with Lulu and then y'all broke up," he explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"So, what happend during the fight?" Fernald asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I said.

"Please tell me," he said.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you," I said, and then explained what had happened.

"Oh, so that's why Esme kicked you out of her house and broke up with you," he said after I told him about our arguement. "Why did you cheat on Esme with Lulu?"

"I don't know, but it was a foolish mistake," I said.

"That wasn't the only mistake you made," Fernald said. "You also made a major mistake when you told her that you didn't care about how she feels."

"Yeah, it was," I agreed with him, and drunk a sip of wine. "If I didn't told her that I might have been able to persuade her to forgive me, but now it is too late."

"Since you and Esme broke up, can I date her now?" he asked me.

I looked Fenald as if he were crazy and then slapped him on the back of his head. "Hell no!" I replied.

"Ow!" Fernald shouted. "Why did you hit me? All I did was ask you a question."

"Yeah, but it was a stupid question," I replied. "Well, I'm about to go to bed, so you got to leave."

"Okay boss," Fernald said, and then he got up. "Bye. Hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Fernald," I said to him as he was walking out the door.

After he left, I went to my room and lied down on my bed. A few minutes later, I fell asleep and started dreaming. In my dream I was on a island. I started to look around the island, and the I saw Esme in the water. I started to swim towards Esme, but every time I tried to swim towards her the waves kept on pushing her farther and farther away, until I finally could see her no longer.


	4. Can't Get Over Him

Chapter Four: Can't Get Over Him

Esme:

A couple of days later...

Even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon, I was still in bed, crying and looking at a photo album full of pictures of me and Olaf. I was actually supposed to be at work, but I didn't feel like going. I never really felt like doing anything ever since Olaf and I broke up. I still couldn't believe that he cheated on me. As I continued to look at the pictures, I heard someone unlock the front door and open it. I went to see who it was, hoping that it was Olaf who opened my door. When I walked to the end of the hallway, I saw that it wasn't Olaf, but my friend Jamie.

"Hey Esme," Jamie said.

"How did you get in the apartment?" I asked her.

"I used the spare key under the welcome mat," she replied.

"Oh. Well, what do you want?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you were okay and why you haven't been answering my calls."

"No, I'm not okay and I haven't been answering anyones phone calls."

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm going to go back to bed. Bye," I said and then walked into my bedroom and lied back down on my bed. Jamie followed me to my room and then sat down on my bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Jamie said. "I can help you with your problems."

"I don't think you can help me with this problem," I said.

"Why not? What's the problem?" she asked.

"The problem is that Olaf cheated on me, we got into an arguement, and then we broke up," I said, crying.

"Oh. What happened?" she asked me.

I explained everything to her. I told her about how I found out he was cheating on me, the arguement, and our break up.

"That's terrible!" Jamie said, and then she hugged me. "Olaf is such a jerk and I don't think he is worth crying over. I'm sure you could find someone better."

"But, I can't stop crying. I love Olaf and I don't think I would find anyone better for me," I said through sobs.

"I know you miss him now, but soon you'll get over him."

"I miss him more then you'll ever know," I replied. "I miss being in his arms and kissing him. He was the only person that I truely loved. I have been crying myself to sleep every night ever since he left. I have been dreaming and fantasizing about him whenever I go to sleep now. I can't seem to get him out of my head. Whenever I think of him, I start to cry. Even though he broke my heart, I still love him and want him back."

"I think I know something we could do that might cheer you up," Jamie said.

"And what is that?" I asked her, even though I knew that there was probably nothing that would make me feel better.

"We could go shopping. Shopping always cheers you up," she replied.

"I don't think that will cheer me up this time," I told her. "I don't even feel like leaving the apartment."

"But staying in your apartment and looking at pictures of you and Olaf all day isn't going to cheer you up either. It would just make you feel even worse," Jamie said. "I think you should go out and do something to get your mind off Olaf."

"I don't want to go out. I want to stay at home," I said.

"Fine then, stay at home. I got to go," Jamie said. "Bye Esme. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Bye Jamie," I said as she walked out of my room and left the apartment.


	5. Olaf's Ex is Now His New Girlfriend?

Aurthor's Note: I want to thank all of you who reveiwed my fanfic so far and I would like to thank Hanna Squalor for the advice. Can more people please reveiw and thank you once again to those who already reveiwed.

Chapter Five: Olaf's Ex is Now His New Girlfriend?

Olivia a.k.a Madame Lulu:

As I was closing the carnival for tonight, I saw Olaf drive into the carnival's parking lot. He stopped his car, got out, and then walked up to me.

"Hello my Olaf," I said to him in my fake accent. "What brings you here to carnival of mine this late?"

"Because I need to talk to you about what happened Friday night," he replied.

"Oh, well let's talk in caravan of mine," I said, and then led him to my caravan.

"So, what about Friday night my Olaf?" I asked him as soon as we got in the caravan. "Did you enjoy love making with Lulu?"

"Yes, I did," Olaf replied, "but because of what happened that night, Esme broke up with me."

I couldn't believe what Olaf said. Him and Esme broke up! I can't believe they finally broke up! I've been waiting for this day ever since Olaf dumped me for that little whore! Now I can finally win Olaf back!

"Oh, y'all did?" I said, trying not to smile.

"Yes," he said, and then glared at me. "This is all your fault because you told Esme that we were 'busy!' "

"It is not fault of Madame Lulu. It is also fault of you because you pick up phone," I replied. "Lulu told Olaf no pick up phone, but you still did!"

"But none of this would have happened if you would have not come onto me when I was drunk!" he said.

"But it is fault of you for telling me you wanted me. You could have said no."

Olaf sighed. "I guess your right Lulu. It's both our faults."

"Esme may be gone, but my Olaf still has Lulu," I said, and then put my arms around him. "And Lulu can make you forget about ex girlfriend of you."

"I'm not really in the mood right now."

"You know you want Lulu," I said, and then stared into his eyes. "There no reason for you to be denying. Please my Olaf. Lulu can make you feel better."

"I guess you're right," Olaf siad. "I do want you. Actually, I need you so much now since Esme left."

"Of course you do," I said, and then kissed him.

"There's something very familiar about your kiss. It reminds me of someone else's kiss," Olaf said, after I kissed him.

Oh no! Olaf is starting to recognize my kiss! What if he soon realizes that I am really his ex-girlfriend Olivia!

"I know not what you talk about my Olaf," I replied, and then kissed him again before he can say anything else. I layed Olaf down on a couch in the room. I started unbuttoning his shirt as I left a trail of kisses on his neck. Olaf started unzipping my dress. After I took off Olaf's shirt, I took his pants off...


	6. Getting Jerome to Like Her

Aurthor's Note: This is the longest chapter I wrote so far, and one of the most interesting. Hope you enjoy and please reveiw.

Chapter Six: Getting Jerome to Like Her

Esme:

A month later...

I was sitting at the table in my kitchen, eating breakfest and reading _The Daily Punctilio_ before I went to work. I finally stopped being depressed about breaking up with Olaf and started working again. As I was scanning the newspaper, I found an article that got my attention. The article was titled "Penthouse to 667 Dark Avanue Sold to Jerome Squalor" by Geraldine Julienne. I was a little upset when I read this because I just saved up enough money to buy the penthouse. I really wanted that penthouse because of the secret passage way it had that led to the Baudelaire mansion. Next to the article was a picture of Jerome Squalor. Jerome looked quite handsome.

"Yesterday the penthouse on 667 Dark Avanue has been sold to batchelor Jerome Squalor," I read out loud, and then read the rest of the article silently. When I got finished reading the article, I decided to write a letter to Geraldine Julienne, asking about what parts of this article were true because usually _The Daily Punctilio_ is not a very reliable newspaper and they usually print lies in their stories. I grabbed some stationary from a draw in the kitchen and started writing the letter. I decided to also ask Geraldine where I could find Jerome because I was starting to formulate a plan that wouldn't be able to work without him.

A few days later, I received a letter from Geraldine. In her letter she told me that the only things that were true about her article was that Jerome did buy the penthouse and that Jerome was unmarried. She also told me that I could find Jerome at the Veritable French Diner every morning between seven thirty and eight thirty. Now that I knew where I can meet him, I could finally put my plan into action. My plan was to get Jerome to like me, so he would go out with me. When Count Olaf finds out that I'm dating Jerome he would get jealous and he would finally admit that he was wrong for cheating on me and he would try to win me back. Another reason I wanted to go out with Jerome was so that I can have access to the secret passageway to the Baudelaire mansion, which would make it easier for me to get revenge on Beatrice for stealing my sugar bowl and maybe even figure out where she hid it. It was a brilliant and smashing plan. I was sure that my plan couldn't fail.

After I woke up the next morning, I took a shower and then looked through my closet for the perfect ourtfit to wear today. Since I was going to meet Jerome today, I wanted to wear something sexy, but appropriate, since I was going to work afterwards. I finally chose my short black pinstripe skirt, a pink blouse, and a pair of stilettoes. After I got dressed, I brused my hair and put on my makeup. I checked myself in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked perfect before I left. After I brushed my hair a little bit more, I left the house and started driving towards the Veritable French Diner.

Once I got into the diner, I started searching for Jerome. When I saw him walking to a table, I followed him. When I was almost next to him, I accidently slipped on an ice cube on the floor. Jerome quickly turned around and caught me before I fell to the ground. I felt as if I were in a romance novel or movie when Jerome caught me.

"Are you okay miss?" Jerome asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you for catching me."

"Your welcome," Jerome said, smiling at me. "I'm Jerome Squalor." Jerome then shook my hand. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Esme Gigi Geniveve Steller," I replied.

"I thought you looked familiar," Jerome said. "I've seen a few plays that you were in. You're a very talented actress."

"Thank you," I said. "Would you like to have breakfest with me?"

"I would love to," Jerome said, and then we both sat down at a table and started looking at the menu.

"This is a very lovely restuarant," I said. "This is the first time I ever came to this restaurant."

"It is? Well, I come here almost everyday for breakfest," Jerome said.

"Oh," I said.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Jerome asked me.

"Well, I did have one, until he cheated on me with another woman. I was so heartbroken when I found out. I gave him the best years of my life, but he obviously didn't appreciate them!" I said, and then I pretended to cry so Jerome would feel sorry for me.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry," Jerome said, patting my hand. "That guy is a jerk and you shouldn't worry about him."

"I don't feel like talking about my ex-boyfriend anymore, so let's talk about you," I said. "I've read in the newspaper that you have bought the penthouse apartment on Dark Avanue."

"Yep," Jerome replied. "It is a really nice, but expensive penthouse."

"Well, I was thinking about buying the penthouse before you bought it," I said. "So, how big is the penthouse?"

"It is really big," Jerome replied. "It has seventy-one bedrooms, and a number of living rooms, dining rooms, breakfest rooms, snack rooms, sitting rooms, standing rooms, ballrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, and some other rooms that seem to have no purpose at all."

"Wow! That's a lot of rooms!" I said, just as a waiter arrived at our table.

"What would you be ordering today?" the waiter asked us in a phony French accent.

"I'll have the special and a cup of coffee," I replied.

"I'll have the special and a glass of orange juice," Jerome said.

"Your food will be ready in ten minutes," the waiter said, and then he left.

"So, how is your acting carrer going?" Jerome asked me.

"Okay," I said. "I haven't really acted much since I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh. Do you do anything else besides acting?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, I'm the city's sixth most important finanical advisor," I replied. "What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing right now," he replied. "I just got laid off from my job."

"How were you able to afford the penthouse if you had no job?" I asked him.

"Because I inherited my father's fortune after he died a few months ago," Jerome said.

"Your father must have been very wealthy," I said.

"Yes, he was," he replied.

"So, have you been doing any dating recently?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't dated in a few months."

"Well, maybe you might want to go take me out for dinner sometime."

"You mean like a date?" he asked, just as the waiter gave us our food.

"Yes, exactly like a date," I said, and then I started eating.

After we were finished eating, I looked at my watch. "I have to go. I don't want to be late for work."

"Oh. Well, I wish you could stay, but I don't like to argue," Jerome said.

Hmm. I could use that to my advantage.

"Then don't," I said to him, and then I wrote my phone number on a napkin and gave it to him. "Here's my number. Now you could call me and talk to me whenever you want to."

"Okay. Thank you," Jerome said. Goodbye Esme."

"Bye," I said, and then I got up and kissed Jerome on the cheek. "Thanks for having breakfest with me."

"You're welcome," Jerome said, blushing.

I was smiling in triumph as I left the restaurant. My plan worked perfectly!


	7. The Big Date

Chapter 7: The Big Date

Jerome:

I was lying on my bed, looking at Esme's phone number and trying to decide if I should call her today or wait to call her tomorrow. If I call her now, I might annoy her because I just talked to her this morning, but if I don't call her today, she might get mad at me for not calling sooner. I finally decided to pick up the phone and call her. The phone rang five times before Esme answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" Esme said.

"Hi Esme. This is Jerome," I said.

Oh! Hi Jerome. How are you?" she said.

"I'm doing fine. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just got out of the shower. That's why it took me so long to answer the phone," Emse replied.

"Oh. Well, I wish I could be there with you," I said, not realizing that I just said that out loud.

"Do you wish you could be here with me because you enjoy spending time with me or just because you want to see me soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel," Esme said.

"Because I enjoy spending time with you," I said as I was imagining how Esme would look soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel. "So how was work today?"

"It was okay," she replied. "Do you ever get lonely living all by yourself in your big penthouse?"

"Yes, I usually feel lonely all the time."

"Well, maybe I could come visit you sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," I said. "Esme, do you have any plans for Friday night?"

"No," Esme replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner Friday."

"I would love to go out with you Friday!" she said. "So, what time are you going to picking me up at?"

"At seven o' clock," I said.

"Okay," Esme said. "Well, I have to go. Bye Jerome."

"Bye Esme," I said before hanging up the phone.

Friday night...

Finally, the big night is here! Tonight I had my date with Esme. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before I left. I grabbed the roses that I bought for her and the paper with the directions to Esme's apartment before I left the house. I got into my car and started driving to Esme's place. Ten minutes later, I was there. I rang the doorbell to her apartment and started waiting for her. I was begining to feel a little nervous. What if something went wrong? What if Esme rejects me at the end of the date? But, when Esme opened the door, all my worries and nervousness went away.

"Hello Jerome," Esme said to me, smiling. Esme looked very beautiful tonight. She was wearing a red dress that had a long slit on the side and a black feather boa around her neck.

"Hi Esme. You look very beautiful tonight," I said, and then handed her the roses. "These are for you. I hope you like them."

"I love roses," Esme said. "Thank you."

I took Esme's hand, and we went to my car and I started driving to the restaurant. After we ate our steak dinner and shared a piece of cake for dessert, we left the restaurant and went to my penthouse.

"This is a very smashing apartment!" Esme said as we walked into my penthouse apartment.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the apartment?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

After I gave her a tour of the penthouse, we sat in one of the living rooms in the penthouse and talked while drinking some wine.

"So, are you enjoying our date so far?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, especially since I'm with you," Esme said, moving closer to me.

"I enjoy being with you too," I said , and then Esme kissed me. I was a little suprised at first because I wasn't expecting it. It felt wonderful having her soft lips on mine. It was a perfect kiss. Esme started to unbutton my shirt, but then I stopped her.

"Wait Esme. Stop," I said to her.

"What? Why do you want me to stop?" she asked me, with a suprised expression on her face.

"Because, I'm not ready for this. This is only our first date. And besides, I don't plan on having sex till marrige," I explained to her.

"Oh. That's okay," she said, and then she put her arm around me and layed her head on my shoulder. "Do you love me Jerome?"

"Yes, I do sweetie," I replied.

"I love you too," Esme said. "When I first meet you, I knew you were the perfect guy for me. You are so nice, romantic, and handsome. I think we are perfect for each other. So perfect that I think we should get married!"

"What? Don't you think that we should go on a few more dates before even considering marriege?" I asked her, with a suprised expression on my face.

"Why wait all those months when we could get married next week?" she asked me.

"I don't know. We just meet each other a few days ago," I replied. "And besides, I don't even have and engagement ring to give you."

"You could get me an engagement ring tomorrow," she replied. "I know we just meet each other, but we do love each other and enjoy spending time with each other."

"Well, I don't want to argue with you but.."

"Then don't argue," Esme said, and then she kissed me.

"I guess we could get married next week," I said.

"Next week would be perfect," she said.

At the end of this date, I thought that me and Esme would end up being boyfried and girlfirend, but I never, not even in my dreams, thought that we would become husband and wife.


	8. Married After Only One Evening Together

Authors Note:

Darkened-Harmony: Thanks for the advice. I put more detail about the character's feelings in this chapter.. I hope that this is enough detail. I would remember to try to put more detail about the characters' feelings in future chapters.

Can more people please review. I know a lot of people have read this story, but not many reviewed it. Reveiw it even if you don't like it, you could tell me why you don't like it and what I need to improve on.

Chapter 8: Married After Only One Evening Together

Esme:

Today is one of the most important days of my life. Today is my wedding day. Jerome and I are getting married at the Vineyard of Fragrent Grapes. Today should have been the happiest day of my life, but I wasn't as happy as I should have been. I was actually a little nervous. I was starting to think that maybe marrying Jerome was the wrong thing to do, after all I was just marrying him to gain access of the penthouse and its secret passageway, and to make Olaf jealous.

I actually invited Olaf to the wedding just to see the look on his face when he sees me marrying Jerome, and not him. Olaf did propose to me once, a few years ago, but I turned him down because I wasn't ready for marrige yet back then. Marrying Jerome would really make Olaf jealous because Olaf always wanted to marry me.

I sighed, and then started putting my makeup on in the bathroom mirror. I stared at my reflection in the mirror to make sure I looked perfect. I was wearing a beautiful lacy(lace is in right now), white dress with spaghetti straps. On my head I was wearing a beautiful wedding veil that matched perfectly with my dress.

I looked at my watch. The wedding should be starting very soon. As I was walking toward the bathroom door to leave, my friend Jamie opened the door.

"There you are Esme! I was looking everywhere for you," Jamie said. "The wedding is about to start. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"I was just about to leave the bathroom," I said, walking out of the bathroom. I followed Jamie to where the rest of the people who were in the wedding were and waited.

Once the wedding music started, my niece Mary, who was the flower girl, walked down the aisle towards the wedding gazebo. Then the ring bearer, then the bridesmaids and the groomsmen, and last, but not least, I walked down the aisle. As I was walking down the aisle, I looked in the crowd to see if I could find Olaf, but he wasn't there. I guess he was so upset when he found out that I was marrying Jerome, that he couldn't stand going to the wedding and seeing me marry Jerome. When I finally got to Jerome I saw that he had a big grin on his face, as if he were the luckiest guy in the world.

The priest finally began saying the speech that is usually said at weddings. When he was done with his speech, he turned to Jerome.

"Do you, Jerome Squalor, take Esme Gigi Giniveve Steller to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health till death do you part?

"I do," Jerome said smiling at me.

The priest turned to me and said, "Do you, Esme Gigi Giniveve Steller take Jerome to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health till death do you part?

"I do," I said.

"Okay. I now annonce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said to Jerome.

Jerome then kissed me, while the crowd was clapping and cheering. When Jerome was done kissing me, I looked out at the crowd of people, and then I saw someone standing behind a grape vine, away from the rest of the audiance. It was Olaf, and he was giving Jerome and me a cold, evil glare. I just looked him in the eyes and gave him a smirk.

Olaf:

I felt like slapping that smirk off of Esme's face! First, she asks Jerome to marry her after we just broke up, and then she has the nerve to invite me to their wedding! I am so pissed off at her! Actually, I am more than pissed off! I can't even really describe how angry I am!

Jerome doesn't even deserve to marry her, I do. I was always there for Esme when she needed me. I gave her money when she needed some. I taught her how to act and helped her start her acting carrer. Without me she would not even be as famous as she is now. After all that I've done for her, and this is how she repays me! I don't even know why she married Jerome, a guy that she barely knows, over me. What does he have that I don't have?

As I thought about this, I finally started to realize why she married Jerome. She probably married him for his penthouse and maybe to make me jealous. She doesn't really love him. She is using him! Maybe I still have a chance with her because once she is through using Jerome, she will probably come running back to me.


	9. Most Wonderful Night of Jerome's Life

Chapter 9: The Most Wonderful Night of Jerome's Life

Jerome:

After our wedding, Esme and I went to a hotel near the beach for our honeymoon. We were going to be staying in the special newlyweds' suite. At first I was wondering what so special about the newlyweds' suite, but when I opened the door to the bedroom, I soon realized why it was so special. In the middle of the room, there was a big bed in the shape of a heart. There were many unlit candles all around the room, probably used to make things seem more romantic. In one corner of the room, there was a record player and next to it was a shelf filled with records that had love songs on them.

"This room is absolutely perfect for us!" Esme said as she put her suitcase on the bed. "I have a suprise for you Jerome, but first I need to set it up, so why don't you take a shower while I get things ready."

"Okay," I said, and then I took a few things out of my suitcase, and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I was showering, I was wondering what kind of suprise Esme had for me. Well, whatever it was, I hoped it was a really great suprise. After I took a shower, I put on my boxers, my pajama pants, and a T-shirt, and then I walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom I heard a love song playing on the record player and saw that the lights were off and the the candles were lit. Standing in front of the bed, wearing a short robe was Esme. Esme smiled at me and then she slowly took off her robe, revealing a white silk bra and panties with red hearts and red lace trim. She looked unbelivably sexy.

"Suprise!" Esme said. "So what do you think?"

I didn't know what to say. I was completely speechless. So this is the suprise Esme had in store for me. I started walking toward Esme.

Esme said, put her arms around me. "Let's dance."

I put my arms around Esme, and then we started dancing. I could feel Esme's hips moving to the rhythm of the music as we danced. Esme moved a little closer to me and kissed me, then she took of my shirt.

I was starting to feel a little nervous as Esme took my shirt off. I was feeling nervous because I never had sex with anyone before, so I didn't know much about it. What if I'm not good in bed and end up disappointing Esme? That would be a disaster.

I think that Esme could tell that I was nervous because she stopped kissing me and asked me "What's wrong Jerome?"

"I'm feeling a little nervous because I never done this before."

"I was nervous my first time too. Don't worry about it. Just move your body to the rhythm of the music," she said.

"Okay," I said, and then laid her down on the bed. I started kissing her on the lips, then on her neck, and then everywhere else. Tonight, Esme and I were making love to the rhythm of the music. It was the most wonderful night of my life.

Esme:

The next morning, I woke up next to Jerome. At first I was a little suprised that Jerome was next to me because I was so used to waking up next to Olaf, but then I remember everything that happened yesterday. Jerome realized that I was awake, and then he turned around and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning darling," he said to me smiling.

"Good morning Jerome," I said.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" he asked.

"Yes, I enjoyed every minute of it. Last so perfect! You're a much better lover than Olaf," I lied. I enjoyed some of last night. Jerome wasn't perfect, but he was okay for an amateur. And Jerome's loving couldn't even compare to Olaf's.

"Really?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, I said, and then put my arms around him. "Last night was the most wonderful night of the most smashing nights of my life!"

"Last night was the most wonderful night of my life," Jerome said truthfully. "So, what do you think we should do today?"

"Maybe we should have a picnic on the beach. Picnics are in," I replied.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Jerome said, and then he got up and started walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back darling." Jerome then walked into the bathrooms and closed the door.

I sighed, and then rolled my eyes. Jerome was so gullible to believe everthing that I told him about last night was true. Actually, when we were making love last night, I wasn't even thinking about him, I was thinking about Olaf. I almost accidently said Olaf's name instead of Jerome's last night too. Jerome noticed it and asked me about it. I denied saying Olaf's name and told Jerome that he must be hearing things. Jerome didn't like to argue, so he didn't say or asked anymore about it. Jerome is so dim-witted sometimes. If it wasn't for the penthouse he owned, I would have never even married him.


	10. So, we meet again?

Chapter Ten: "So, we meet again."

Olaf:

A few months later...

"This is the perfect place for bachelors like us to find some sexy ladies," Fernald said to me as we walked into the club.

"Yep," I said. "And all of them would probably want to dance with me."

"I bet I could get that girl sitting at the bar," Fernald said, pointing at a young lady with long, curly red hair who was sitting at the bar by herself.

"I bet five dollars that you can't get her," I replied.

"You're on," he said, and then he walked up to the lady and sat down next to her.

"Did it hurt?" Fernald asked her.

"Hurt when?" she asked.

"When you fell down from heaven my lovely angel," Fernald replied.

The young lady rolled her eyes. "You are so pathetic. You have corny pick up lines and you have hooks for hands."

"I may have these hooks, but I also got good looks," he said.

I laughed at Fernald's poor attempt to impress the lady. I could hear a lady behind me laughing at Fernald too. Her laugh sounded very familiar. I turned around to see who it was. It was Esme. She was wearing a red dress with ruffles at the end and on the sleeves. She looked quite sexy, but then again, she always looked good in red. I was a little suprise to see her, and from the expression on her face I could see that she was suprised to see me too.

"So, we meet again," I said to her.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Where's your husband? Is he here with you?" I asked her.

"No, he's at home. My friends and I decided to have a girl's night out," she answered.

"Oh. Then you wouldn't mind if I buy you a drink?"

"No, not at all."

Esme and I sat at the bar and then I ordered our drinks. I got Esme a martini and I got a glass of wine for myself.

"So, how has life been without me?" I asked her.

"Life's been fine for me," Esme said, "but it has been a little dull. What have you been up to lately? Any new plays or evil schemes?"

"Well, I have been working on stealing the Baudelaire fortune, but so far most of my schemes have failed," I said, taking a sip of wine. "I am also working an stealing the Quagmire fortune. I actually have the two of the Quagmire triplets in my clutches right now. The other one died in the fire with his parents."

"Oh. I've heard about the Baudelaire and Quagmire mansions burning down," Esme said. "So, did you burn down the mansions?"

"I burned down the Baudelaire mansion, but not the Quagmire mansion," I replied. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. Jerome and I are thinking about adopting some children. I don't really like that idea that much because children can be so annoying, but orphans are in, and Jerome really wants us to adopt some kids," Esme said. "I sort of miss working for you. I miss the adventure and the scheming and the acting."

After Esme said that, I got an idea for my next scheme to steal the Baudelaire fortune.

"Esme, would you like to help me with my next scheme to steal the Baudelaire fortune?"

"You want me to help you with your next scheme? What do I get if I help you with your scheme? My services aren't for free you know."

"I'll give you a portion of the Baudelaire fortune," I replied.

"Okay. So, what's the plan?" Esme said.

It took me about fifteen minutes to explain my brilliant plan. Esme also mad a few suggestions of her own.

"This is such a complicated plan," Esme said when we were done talking about my plan, and then she smiled." That's why I like this plan. The more complicated the scheme are, the more fun they are."

"Yeah," I said. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um, sure, I guess so," Esme said, a little uncertain.

As Esme and I got up, the band that was playing at the club started playing tango music.

"Do you remember how to tango?" I asked her.

"Of course I remember how to tango. I was the one who taught you how to tango, remember?" she said.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." I said, and then I put my arm around her waist as she put her arm around my shoulder.

Esme and I started moving to the beat of the tango music. We kept on moving closer and closer to each other as we danced. I was getting a little turned on. I think Esme sort of noticed.

"So, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Esme said.

I started to blush a little bit, but then I smiled. "Both," I replied.

"Oh," Esme said giggling.

"So, how long did you tell Jerome that you were going to be out with your friends?" I asked her.

"I told him that I won't be home till around 12:00 or 12:30," Esme said, and then she looked at me curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I was wondering if you might want to go back to my place with me for about an hour," I whispered in her ear. I was about to kiss her, but then she pushed me away from her a little bit.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she said with a frown.

"Why not?" I asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Because I'm married now Olaf," Esme said, showing me her wedding ring.

"Jerome will never know if you came home with me tonight," I said.

"I can't do this to Jerome," Esme said.

"And why not? It's not as if you really care about him. Knowing you, you probably married him for his penthouse," I replied.

"Your right. I did just marry him for his penthouse, but over the past few months I've been married to him, I've sort of grew to like him," Esme replied, but I could tell that she was lying about having feelings for Jerome.

"I think you're lying," I said. "What is the real reason why you don't want to go home with me?"

"Because I'm still upset about you cheating on me," Esme replied. "You broke my heart once and I don't want you breaking it again!"

"I don't see why your still upset about me cheating on you. When you had that fling with your boss so you could get that promotion, I was able to forgive you. Why can't you forgive me?"

"How do you know about my fling with my boss?" Esme asked, suprised and suspiciously.

"I overheard you and Jamie talk about it on the phone," Olaf replied. "So, why won't you forgive me?"

"Um...why would I even try to explain it to you," Esme said. "You wouldn't understand."

"You don't have a good reason, do you?" I said. "Your just being stubborn as usual."

"I think I'm going to go home much earlier than I planned," Esme said. "Goodbye Olaf." Esme then stormed away from me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why do women have to make things so complicated?


	11. Just Can't Resist Him

Chapter 11: Just Can't Resist Him:

Esme:

I finally heard the door of the penthouse apartment close as Jerome and the Baudelaires left. Now it was just me and Gunther(Olaf in disguise) alone in the apartment.

"So, should I continue the tour of my smashing apartment or do you want to start discussing our plan?" I asked him.

"I don't want a tour of the rest of the apartment, but I would love a tour of your bedroom," Olaf said, getting really close to me. A little too close.

"Which bedroom?" I asked him. "There are 71 bedrooms in this apartment."

"It doesn't matter, as long as there's a bed," Olaf said, and then he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I pushed him away from me. My body was telling me yes, but my mind was telling me no, and right now, I'm listening to my mind.

"I'm married so that means I'm off limits," I said to him.

Olaf rolled his eyes. "I know you don't care too much about your marrige to Jerome. You admitted it last week. Your still mad about me cheating on you, aren't you? I said I was sorry, now can you please stop being stubborn and get over it."

"I don't know if I can," I said. "At first when I married Jerome, I was hoping you will be jealous and want me back, but the more I thought about it, I realized that..."

Olaf put his arms around my waist again and started gently kissing me on the lips before I could even finish my sentence. It actually felt good to have his lips on mine again.

_'No Esme! Don't do this! He doesn't deserve your loving after the way he treated you!' _my mind was telling me.

_'You know you enjoy this and want more' _my body was telling me.

_'You know you still love him' _my heart was telling me.

Olaf started to kiss me harder.

_'Don't fall for his kiss!'_

_'You know you want to make love to him.'_

_'Give him a second change.'_

He then moved his hands down from my waist to my butt and grabbed it.

_'Don't fall into temtation!'_

_'Show him to your bedroom!'_

_'You know you still love him and can forgive him.'_

I don't think I can resist him any longer. Olaf finally stopped kissing me and waited for my reaction.

"Remember when I told the Baudelaires that I wouldn't make you get undressed just to make them feel better?" I said and Olaf nodded. "But I think I might make you get undressed to make me feel better. Do you still want that tour of my bedroom?"

"Hell yeah baby!" Olaf said, and then he picked me up and started kissing me again. So, where is the nearest bedroom?"

"Go down the hall and make a left. It's the second room on the right," I said, and then started kissing him again.

When we got the ther room, Olaf kicked off his shoes and so did I. Olaf pinned me down on the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt, while I took his jacket and shirt off.

"I guess this means that you forgive me," Olaf said.

"Duh!" I replied, and then started kissing him some more.

One hour later...

It felt wonderful to finally be in Olaf's arms once again and to be lying next to him now. It felt good to lay my head on his chest and hear the sound of his heart beating. I don't think I've felt this good in months.

"Now that were done with that, I think we should start discussing our plan, Olaf said to me.

"Okay mi amor," I said.

"What does 'mi amor' mean?" Olaf asked me, with a confused expression on his face.

"It means 'my love' in Spanish," I replied.

"Oh," he said. "I bought over the catalog for the In Auction. It's in my jacked pocket." Olaf looked down on the floor and started searching for his jacket. "Um, have you seen my jacket Esme?"

I looked down on the floor and spotted his jacket. "Here it is," I said and then took the In Auction catalog out of the pocket, and started looking through it. "So, which item are you going to be hiding the Quagmires in?"

"In Lot #48," he replied.

"Oh, the statue of hte red herring. Are you sure that both of those kids could fit in that statue?" I asked him.

"Well, it will be a tight fit, but I'm sure those brats can manage," Olaf said.

"I told Hooky not to let the Baudelaires back up here 'til you left the building like you told me to," I said to him.

"Actually I have an even better idea than keeping them out of the penthouse," Olaf said.

"Oh. And what is that?" I said, and then Olaf explained his plan.

"That sound like a smashing plan," I said, and then looked at the clock. It was 8:10. "Damn! It's getting late."

"Yeah. So, what," Olaf replied.

"Jerome and the orphans would be here soon. If they see me and you like this, our whole plan would be ruined! Put your clothes on and hurry!" I ordered him.

"Don't worry. It'll take them a while to climb up all them stairs. Can't I stay here for ten more minutes?"

"No!" I said, and then grabbed his and handed them to him. "Here's your pants."

Olaf put on his pants. "Okay, now where is my shirt?" he said and started to look around for it. I put on a robe that was hanging from the bedpost and start to help him look for it. I looked up and saw it hanging from the ceiling fan.

"It's up there," I said the Olaf, pointing at the ceiling fan, giggling a little.

"How the hell did it get up there?" Olaf asked, grabbing the shirt.

"I have no idea," I said, wondering the same thing. I looked at the clock again. "We have to hid all evidence that we had sex. I got to make this bed and take a shower to get rid of the scent of your cologne on my body. Can you please pick up that condom wrapper honey?"

"Can I join you in the shower?" Olaf asked me, putting his arms around me.

"Maybe some other time, but not tonight."

"Oh," Olaf said, sounding a little dissapointed. "Goodbye Esme."

"Goodbye darling," I said, and then kissed him one more time before he left.

I sighed as I watched him leave, wishing that he didn't have ot leave so soon. Wishing that I could be in his arms for a little longer.


End file.
